Locked Away
by LightKey27
Summary: Ken es un ex-preso, que al salir decide alejarse de todo y de todos, o al menos ese era el plan hasta que se encuentra con una chica en la puerta de su casa antes de desmayarse. Reto de Chia Moon del Topic "Las mendigas fickeras II" del foro "Proyecto 1-8"


**«Locked Away»**

 **KenKari [Ken Ichijouji x Hikari Yagami]**

 **Por: Lightkey27**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad. Reto de Chia Moon del topic "Las Mendigas fickeras II" del Foro "Proyecto 1-8"

N/A: ¡Hola! Decidí aceptar varios retos que han sido depositados en el topic "Mendigas fickeras II" y este ha sido uno que me ha encantado \OwO/ Chia Moon, esto es para ti *besos, espero que te guste (y cuando acabe, espero haber cumplido con el reto w) esta historia tendrá a lo mucho tres partes, puedo decir que este primer capítulo es un tipo de introducción y que las interacciones entre los protagonistas vendrán y con ello la longitud del capítulo.

He de decir que estoy saliendo de mi zona de confort al agregar este tipo de drama, pero me ha gustado mucho hacerlo, aunque siempre tendré el comodín del humor/romance conmigo *sólo por si acaso (¿*

Sin más que decir ¡Disfruten!

.

.

.

 **Antecedentes**

.

.

.

"La vida es un juego, en el descubres las instrucciones durante el transcurso del camino"

Un juego en el que si quieres vivir, no tienes más opción que adentrarse en él, si tienes suerte y sabes aprovechar las oportunidades que surjan el éxito y la buena fortuna es lo que el destino te depara.

"Sería bueno que esa fuera la única versión del desarrollo juego, aunque no tendría sentido de ser así"

Ken nunca fue alguien que poseía aquello denominado "Un lado optimista", un manto gris siempre había estado sobre él, la realidad se encargó de ubicarlo en un lugar en donde el límite era lo que podías observar a tu alrededor. Una jaula. A pesar de haber crecido sin una familia que lo apoyara y en un barrio marginado, nunca se sintió perteneciente a aquel mundo.

"Quizás el juego lo había asignado allí para medir su resistencia"

Él sabía que era diferente y siempre fue un fiel creyente de que el lugar de donde provienes no determina quién eres.

Por ese motivo, jamás permitió que aquello fuera un determinante limitador en su persona, siempre destacó por ser inteligente y con ello crear la posibilidad de tener un futuro prometedor.

Toda su vida fue una lucha.

Luchar para salir de aquel infierno en el que había nacido.

Luchar a pesar de las circunstancias para obtener buenas calificaciones y con ello una beca como uno de los tantos beneficios que se obtiene con la educación.

Luchar contra aquellos que por causa de la envidia hacían lo posible por verlo caer.

Luchar era lo único que sabía hacer, pues a pesar de todo pronóstico, él se rehusaba a que le privaran de jugar, porque estaba muy consciente de que él era una persona y sin importar de dónde vengas, tienes el derecho de vivir.

Y no dejaría que nadie le arrebatara lo que le correspondía.

O al menos así se sentía, pues en lo más alto de su carrera las cosas tomaron un giro inesperado, una carta trampa fue activada en el juego.

"Y desafortunadamente su turno había terminado"

Llevaba cinco años como profesor en una de las universidades más prestigiosas del país. Y ni siquiera ese ambiente lo había salvado de su destino, al contrario, sólo provocó más señalamientos después de lo ocurrido.

Sabía que no contaba con apoyo, no confiaba en nadie, durante el recorrido del juego, no se preocupó de hacer amigos, se enfocó en sobrevivir, la poca compañía cercana que lograba divisar sólo estaba allí para sacar provecho de él.

Pero hubo alguien que parecía ser diferente de todos, porque no era favores o prestigio lo que buscaba.

Parecía quererlo a él.

Por eso el golpe fue más duro al verse abandonado, la dolorosa verdad era esa, nadie estaba por él.

"La ilusión era parte del juego.

Y al igual que las trampas, estaban por doquier"

Pero no se dio de cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde, ya el daño estaba hecho y el derecho por el que tanto había luchado le fue arrebatado a otra persona por sus propias manos.

No solía frecuentar el juzgado de la ciudad, pero cuando lo convocaron para ser parte del jurado pudo ver en primera fila las injusticias causadas por ese hombre.

Era increíble que nadie dijera nada.

Cuando intentó hacer hincapié en las acciones del juez, terminó tres días en el hospital debido a las amistades de aquella supuesta autoridad.

"No era un juego justo"

Alentado por el hecho de conocer que tras la condena, la persona había decidido acabar con su vida dejando únicamente una carta en la que expresaba su deseo de que alguien creyera en sus palabras, decidió tomar parte en el asunto.

Fue entonces cuando decidió realizar una investigación de aquel criminal disfrazado de justicia para obtener suficiente material en su contra, había pensado en llegar a perdonarlo si mostraba arrepentimiento, pero la realidad fue otra.

"—Lo volvería a hacer sin pensarlo dos veces"

Y aquello fue el detonante para que Ken disparara, creyó que ahí acabaría todo.

Sin embargo, sólo fue el comienzo de su fin.

"—Ichijouji Ken ¿Admites haber cometido el asesinato al juez de garantía, la noche del 25 de marzo del presente año?"

"—Lo admito"

"—Pasarás un largo tiempo en prisión, hijo"

"—Lo sé, soy consciente de mis acciones"

Matar al juez que había aceptado un soborno y condenó a un inocente a la cruel cárcel era algo que jamás pensó que haría.

Y desde ese entonces, tuvo la sensación de que aquel manto gris que había estado sobre él a lo largo de su vida, se había tornado más oscuro.

.

.

.

Habían pasado ya, siete años desde aquel entonces, con una condena de doce años que fue reducida a tal cantidad debido a buen comportamiento, finalmente, obtuvo la anhelada libertad que perdió durante el juego, si es que el hecho de tener a la policía sobre ti, pueda llamarse libertad.

No es lo mismo que estar en la cárcel, pero tampoco es un cuento de hadas.

El reto, a partir de ahora, sería empezar de cero, debía reconocer que tener la oportunidad de empezar el juego nuevamente, no es algo que le ocurre a cualquiera, sería un largo camino, lo único que esperaba era poder reconocer una trampa cuando ésta apareciera.

No podía empezar en donde lo dejó, porque no se trató de una pausa, más bien de un reinicio, no permanecería en aquel lugar ni porque se lo pidieran, sentía en cada momento las miradas acusatorias sobre él, sólo porque no los hayan atrapado durante sus crímenes, no significaba que ellos fuesen inocentes.

Afortunadamente pudo obtener acceso nuevamente a su cuenta bancaria, le sería de gran ayuda ahora que debía alejarse de todo lo que conocía, inició rápidamente el trámite para comprar una casa en las afueras de la ciudad, no quería saber nada de nadie, todos se habían encargado de juzgarlo sin detenerse a pensar en el motivo de sus acciones, quizás no fue la decisión más pura, pero fue la más efectiva.

De eso no había duda.

Aunque a diferencia de su víctima, él sí que se lo pensaría dos veces antes de volver a cometer un acto de esa índole, aquella era una de las razones por las que quería escapar.

No era capaz de medir sus acciones, ya había matado a alguien, así que no dudaba en que los restos de aquella acción siguieran en él. Sus manos ya se habían manchado de sangre, indistintamente si la persona fuera culpable o no merecedora de aquello, él no era nadie para arrebatarle la vida a alguien.

¿Qué sucedería si se le da la oportunidad de acabar con una mujer que abandonó a su hijo? ¿O de un hombre que maltrata a la misma mujer? ¿O si el hijo abandonado terminó siendo un ladrón?

El mundo estaba lleno de tentaciones, a las cuales él no deseaba ceder.

Era mejor no arriesgarse y salir inmediatamente de aquel lugar, dirigirse hacia donde pudiera jugar sin ser obligado a medir su nivel de bondad.

Continuará…

Gracias por leer,

—Lightkey27


End file.
